FT -Orígenes de Lucy-
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Un pariente de sangre cercano a Lucy se aparece buscándola para mostrarle sus verdaderas raíces. La historia que dará origen a una era donde la magia era exclusiva para seres místicos y los humano eran solamente seres poco avanzado que temían de su poder. Una historia que dará inicio a los dragon slayers. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Epílogo.**

Pues tenga más ideas, voy comenzando en esto de escribir, pero yo me divierto haciéndolo.

Esto se centrará en un pasado muy remoto antes de la historia de Fairy tail, una idea sobre el pasado de uno de los personajes de la trama.

Espero les guste.

/.../ : Es un comentario mío.

-…- : Narración de lo que pasa.

*…* : Hechizo.

(…) : Aclaración.

* * *

Un comienzo, esta es una historia de los gran conocidos cuentos de hadas, pero esto no es como usualmente son conocidos, sino que este tendrá un giro donde el príncipe no salva a la princesa y mata el dragón, será el dragón quien salva a la princesa y salva a su mundo.

Una serie de aventuras, celos, comedia, tristeza, desesperación, acción y más comencemos.

 **Año:** … (x-1789 años). /Una línea del tiempo inventada para la época, estoy diciendo que es por mucho atrás de la secuencia donde se lleva fairy tail que creo que es como por los años de X400 o algo así… pero bueno/

 **Lugar:** Edolas, bosque de los elfos imperiales, territorio de Skull Bone.

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1: Hola otra vez-**

Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que lo mire?, posiblemente unos 10 años. Espero que puedan las cosas volver a cómo eran antes…-lo decía mientras subía un camino de una cordillera llevando sobre ella una capucha negra-

-Tras pasar un estimado de 3 horas subiendo, bajando y atravesar las montañas por fin pudo dar con su objetivo el cual era llegar a donde se encontraba una cuenca la cual había un pequeño lago con prados verdes a su vez que rocas y una cueva, lo más llamativo era un enorme árbol que se encontraba en medio de todo-

-Un momento de silencio que ni siquiera las aves llegaban con su canto, el agua no se movía y el aire solamente se sentía ser una pequeña brisa, pero cálida y refrescante-

Espero no haber llegado en un momento donde no estuvieron, lo mejor creo que sería quedarme a ver qué es lo que puedo hacer después de todo no debería tardar tanto… A lo mejor ya detecto mi presencia. -Decía mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana del árbol-

¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… SKULL BONE!, ¿estás aquí?! -Al terminar de gritar la última de sus palabras el ambiente se tornó de un modo hostil a su vez que se empezó a temblar la tierra que se acompañó de un leve, pero a su vez potente rugido que ensordeció el lugar-

\- El potente poder emanaba de la cueva que estaba de frente, un par de ojos verdosos que se reflejaban con la luz exterior se acompañaban de unas pisadas salir de esa cueva con un humo negro-

Un dragón acababa de salir de la cueva, este tiene un aspecto de tonos grises, su cabeza era algo peculiar, pues esta era un cráneo que tenía dos cuernos en la parte posterior superior de ella y otro al comenzar la parte de la mandíbula superior, la parte de las fosas nasales y cuencas oculares estaban, pero mostraban la piel por debajo de ello-

-Su mandíbula se separaba en dos formas pues la inferior tenía un aspecto de un dragón común que termina con un leve bulto en forma de pico y la superior solamente era un conjunto de 7 a lo que se le llamarían dientes, pues siguiendo un orden de atrás a adelante los primeros eran amplios como formando una hoja de tijera, le seguía uno que se mostraba como sus caninos principales pues estos eran largos y gruesos, los siguientes eran parecidos pero reducidos en tamaño y ancho, estos tenían otro uso que se verá más adelante y al final algo que se le asemeja a un pico o una especie de guadaña esta era el más gruesa y solamente se encontraba una enfrente del cráneo que empezaba como un cuerno al estilo de un rinoceronte.

La cola era larga, más no tanto y terminaba en algo parecido a una hoja muerta, pero esta tiene como función el maniobrar y de maso afilado de vuelo y defensa respectivamente.

En lo último, en la parte superior de sus piernas se alzaban dos picos anchos, pero no tan grandes que se encontraban uno en cada pierna-

El dragón se acercó con sus pisadas pesadas, agacho la cabeza y este empezó a olfatear a la mujer que se encontraba en frente, se levantó e inclinó-

Un gusto verla nuevamente, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no lo cree... princesa Larisa? -Dice mientras ella se quita la capucha mostrando a una joven elfa /Imagínense a una Layla o Lucy más formada, con el cabello amarillento pálido, ojos color celestes, un poco más de escote (casi nada) y con las orejas puntiagudas/ vestida de un atuendo de cazador con semblantes de la realeza-

Me alegro al saber que todavía tienes esa preocupación hacia mi… Skull Bone, pero… -Alegría mostraba en sus ojos, pero estos empezaron a cambiar de emoción a una de pena-

Pienso que una de las razones por la cual viniste son porque él me está llamando, o algo paso -Resonó el dragón cuando se sentó y miró fijamente a la elfo-

-Un silencio se formó entre el dragón y la elfo-

Muy bien, iré, pero solamente ya que me alegro de que usted esté bien y vino hasta aquí para verme por otra cosa. -Decía mientras este se inclinaba y encogía su tamaño a uno en la cual ella podía montar, de su espalda se empezaron a encender 2 signos en cada lateral donde de estos se empezaron a desplegar dos alas estilo de dragones ya que en la parte del final de los dedos había unos pinchos y en la articulación se encontraron 2 garras para el agarre-

Espero y recuerdo como se volaba princesa. -Decía mientras se aparecía una silla de montar y en él se le notaba un tono juguetón en su voz-

Es mayor mi alegría de que aun sepas volar todavía Skull Bone. -Dijo mientras esta se subía en él con una sonrisa retadora en ella-

-Ambos sonrieron simultáneamente y Skull Bone prendió el vuelo si no antes de resaltar un rugido, correr a una base como a su vez de pegar el salto. La onda expansiva de las alas fue lo suficiente fuerte como para despejar las nubes y quebrara el suelo por la fuerza-

-Así la alegría de ambos era fuerte tras volver a verse nuevamente después de 10 años sin mirarse, un viaje de 20 minutos con cortes de vuelo en vueltas y en picada para demostrar la velocidad que había adquirido Skull Bone tras los años sabía que lo que se avecinaba no sería un problema para él-

-En un imperio centrado en medio de un vasto bosque perteneciente del territorio de skull Bone todo parecía normal hasta que una figura oscura desciende del cielo con velocidad, nadie corrió, solamente se apartaron del lugar donde cae y se aferraron al impacto pues el viento al caer con delicadeza limpio el polvo del lugar-

Sabes, nunca pensé que serias así de rápido después de todo este tiempo Skull Bone. -Le felicitaba Larisa mientras era ayudada a bajar por él mismo-

Solamente quería divertirme con algo de mi fuerza, hehehe -La colocaba en el suelo mientras reían un poco-

¡Miren, Skull Bone regreso otra vez.! -Gritó uno de los ciudadanos mientras se acercaba y el resto igual-

Y la princesa Larisa está con él. -Exalto otro de la multitud-

-Todos se empezaron a acercar todavía más mientras hablaban entre sí sobre el tamaño que había adquirido Skull Bone en este lapso, cabe decir que es claro, ya que los elfos y dragones viven más de 1000 años y eso no era mucho, pero si notorio para el cambio físico-

-Unos daban un regalo o se iban preparando para la futura venida del guardián, protector y primer ministro de guerra del imperio elfico real-

¡UN GUSTO ESTAR NUEVAMENTE AQUÍ CON USTEDES! -Exclamó Skull Bone ante la hospitalidad del imperio-

-Ante todo el alboroto de la gente de que el dragón del imperio elfo volviese, un grupo de guardias reales se acercaron y tomaron camino hacia el dragón y la princesa-

Es un honor que vuelva general del ejército imperial Skull Bone, ¡TODOS MUESTRAN SALUDO Y BAJEN ARMAS ANTE EL GENERAL SKULL BONE TROPA 1, 2 Y 3! ¡AHORA! -Grito el mayor ante las tropas nuevas que a su vez actuaron rápido ante la orden de su superior-

Teniente general Alazard, bajen armas, es un honor estar frente a las nuevas fuerzas de guerreros y caballeros dispuestos a proteger el imperio y a todos. -Dijo Skull Bone mientras hacían caso ante lo que él decía y tomaban con asombro el saber que las historias eran ciertas sobre la realeza del dragón, puesto que a los reclutas se les entrena 15 años lejos del lugar y estos llegaron sin saber nada de su rango y pocas cosas sobre él-

Ahora, princesa… es mejor que sigamos buscando al emperador. -Ambos toman camino mientras se alejaba del público junto con la escolta-

Sip, no ha cambiado en nada Skull Bone. -Piensa para sí misma mientras emprenden camino al castillo-

-Un pequeño viaje directo a las puertas del castillo, al entrar todo parecía simple, elegante y adornado con un folklore de la era, pero había algo en particular que llamo la atención del dragón-

Ese olor, esta presencia. Siento haberlo detectado… -Ahora se posiciona delante de la princesa y todos dejándolos en duda-

¿Qué pasa Skull Bone? -preguntó tras ser colocada detrás de él-

Cuanto tiempo sin verte… West. -Dice mientras tenía una mirada de reto hacia él quien estaba en las sombras-

Lo mismo digo bolso parlante. -Habla un grifo saliendo de las sombras con un tono burlón y retador al dragón-

Me sorprendo princesa, no sabía que ahora el castillo se había convertido en una granja avícola. -Poco a poco se colocan frente a frente-

¿Qué acabas de decir salamandra con lentejuelas? -Ahora con un tono cabreado del grifo-

No pensé que fueras tan tonto, o es que necesitas más explicaciones, cerebro de ave. -Mostrando señales de pelea en sus ojos-

¡AHORA SI, PELEA! -Mientras ellos empezaron a golpearse mutuamente a zarpazo limpio hiriéndose los rostros cómicamente-

Saben, siempre quise que se comportaron al menos una vez mientras yo estuviera frente a ustedes. En especial tú, Skull Bone. ¿podrían calmarse por favor? -Fingiendo una voz de tristeza dejando a los peleadores su deseo de luchar de lado y a los guardias sorprendidos-

Está bien princesa. -Exclamaron ambos tras ser reprimidos por ella y de ellos empezó a emanar una nube de color blanco y morado en cada uno de ellos-

+MOMENTO DE EXPLICAR APARIENCIA DE LOS PERSONAJES +

 **Skull bone.**

cabello: Muestra las características de su cráneo, pero este no es muy largo y de color gris claro con varias puntas de caídas.

ojos: Sus ojos son parecidos a los de Natsu solamente que estos son color verde limón con la pupila de cocodrilo.

rasgos faciales: Mostraba las escamas en la sien, pómulos, tabique de la nariz (un poco), la mitad de las mejillas y los costados del cuello.

cuerpo: Es ectomorfo, pero marcado. Posee escamas en parte superior de los brazos, manos, piernas, laterales del abdomen, poco en la espalda en la sección de la columna y en la clavícula.

extras: Posee la cola, pero más reducida de la que tiene en forma natural, garras en pies y manos, en las orejas las tiene en forma puntiagudas y con coraza en ellas. La espalda cuenta con las dos marcas que hacen ocultar sus alas. sus pies tienen un estilo parecido a la de un dinosaurio. En la cabeza posee los cuernos en miniatura en su forma real. Posee colmillo más marcados que los de Natsu y su color de piel es un tono algo opaco, como si estuviera muerto...

-A su mismo tiempo, West será el siguiente-

 **West Falcón.**

cabello: Su cabello era rojizo marrón, largo y pegado a la espalda con unas líneas negras acomodado como si fuese con puntas a varios lados.

ojos: Los ojos eran del mismo diseño que los de Gray y estos eran de un color amarillo ámbar y estos son de pupila de águila.

rasgos faciales: Posee una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo en forma de un gran corte.

cuerpo: Su cuerpo es parecido al de Skull Bone, solamente sin las escamas y más pequeño, tiene algo parecido a marcas en los brazos.

extras: Posee una cola de un grifo a su vez en miniatura, tiene garras en manos y pies como posee marcas en las piernas. su tono de piel es morena claro.

-Al finalizar ambos miran a la princesa con una expresión esperando un, ¿qué tal?-

Me alegro de que no peleen, ahora es momento de ir a lo que venimos chicos. -Tomo a ambos de los brazos mientras avanzaban ya sin la escolta-

-Tras recorrer el pasillo se encontraron con el centro de un trono y varios golems en estatuas alrededor de un viejo elfo con una corona y capa custodiado por varios guerreros con sellos mágicos, habían llegado con el rey de los elfos… el padre de Larisa-

Así que has vuelto Skull Bone. -Habla el rey con una voz firme, pero suave ya por su edad-

Y parece que sucedió algo que no puedes resolver por ti mismo, es mejor que lo digas en tu verdadera forma… rey. - Le apunta al rey con un tono serio en su voz-

Parece que no tengo opción. -Al terminar de decir eso, un círculo mágico se formó a su alrededor y un destello leve de luz cambió su apariencia parecida a la de un joven y apuesto adulto. Tenía el pelo más alborotado y liso, tapándole el ojo derecho (claro es ya con orejas de elfo) y este un poco más musculoso conservando la capa de un rey, la corona y cadenas en su pecho-

Vamos… solamente quería jugar un poco contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no lo crees? - Al terminar de decir ello, él le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Skull Bone empujándolo hacia atrás, a su vez, Skull Bone respondí pateándolo enviándolo un poco más lejos de lo que él hizo-

Me alegro ver que todavía sepas pelear siendo tan viejo, rey. -Dibujando una sonrisa em su rostro con aire de reto-

Aun no soy tan viejo Skull Bone, dejando la pelea para otro día. -Se calman ambos- Seré claro y directo, hemos decidido el concejo y yo sobre asignarte una misión algo especial, pero aún sigue en disposición de debatir. Hoy sería el momento decisivo así que ve y diviértete. Luego te hago llamar. -Al concluir eso, le da una pequeña palmada en los hombros y los saca junto a su hija y West cerrando la puerta y suspirando sabiendo que ahora él estaba de regreso con la misma mentalidad de siempre había de tenido-

-Espero y no te enfades por lo que tendré que hacer… aunque yo también me oponga es algo que ella hubiera querido -Pensó mientras se volvía a su trono a pensar en lo que pasara ya que por hechos del pasado él se negaría a hacer eso-

 **Fin del capítulo 1. -Capítulo 2: Humano-**

* * *

Pues aquí les traigo una de las tantas ideas que tengo en mente, aunque no sean muy llamativas o conocidas, espero y puedan darle su tiempo para leerla. Sin más, haciendo énfasis de que la disfruten, me despido hasta mi siguiente publicación o capítulo.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas o incoherencias que hay.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Esperen! ¿Acaso esta historia iba a seguir? ¡PUES CLARO!**

* * *

 **Hola damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia dejada de lado, se que pensaron que ya no saldría, pero como tengo 2 historias importantes en desarrollo y otra que sólo puedo subir a Wattpad ya que no es un Fic, pues esta se quedo cayada, más no en pausa.**

 **Tenía pensado utilizar la misma historia o hacer lo mismo que hice con todas mis historia y utilizar los FLASHBACKS, lo entenderán más adelante.**

 **Pero prosigamos por el no tan largo capítulo y con mis muy humildes errores.**

* * *

 **Es obvio que Fairy tail no me pertenece y esto es con fines de entretener.**

 **-Acción que hacen-**

 **/Comentario mio/**

 ***Pensamiento ***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Humano.**

Territorio elfo real.

-Tras un pequeño viaje se detuvieron en un terreno lo bastante amplio el cual ya tenía heridas de batalla o entrenamiento previos-

\- Y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora Skull bone? –Pregunto mientras miraba dudosamente al dragón-

He estado esperado estos años para poder ver su nueva magia, aunque sea mi responsabilidad cuidarla y no hacerle ningún daño, quisiera enfrentarme usted. –Mostrando una sonrisa retadora mientras toma distancia-

Iré duro y no me contendré princesa. –Dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos-

-Duro… sin contenerse… no podre con ello. -Pensó para sí misma sonrojándose-

-Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, ella también toma distancia mientras se prepara para el enfrento-

Muy bien princesa, atáqueme con todo lo que tenga. ¡Ah!, no se preocupe si me hará daño, mis escamas absorberán todo el daño. –Mostrando una pose de confianza y una sonrisa retadora-

Bien, si tú lo dices. –Al terminar de decir esto, un gran círculo mágico dorado se empezó a formar por debajo de sus pies, en su mano se empezó a formar otro y de este salió una roca con una cadena sujetada y un signo grabado en esta-

¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DE LA CONSTELACIÓN DEL GRAN TORO DORADO…TAURO! –Dijo gritando cuando empezó el cielo a escurecer y ser iluminado por la constelación característica del símbolo-

-Un gruñido se escuchó en una gran gama de distancia, un temblor y un destello fue lo suficiente para hacer que un gran uro se manifestara frente a ellos, El animal era de un color oscuro con varios puntos blancos, tenía una gran cornamenta y el símbolo de tauro en su frente-

Sabes, pensé que ibas a usar tu magia del bosque, nunca la de espíritus estelares… pero estoy sorprendido por escogerlo primero a él, uno fuerte. –Diciendo esto último con una pequeña cara de sorpresa y diversión-

Bien, ya sabiendo que estas consciente de lo que iba a hacer, espíritu dorado del toro...ataca a Skull bone. –El espíritu brama mientras golpea fuertemente el suelo para empezar a correr violentamente contra Skull bone, pero este salta para esquivar al imponente y gigante espíritu-

Sabes, sigo pensando que sería más preferente realizar este enfrentamiento de otra forma… ¿no lo cree princesa? -Hablando de una forma aburrida aun esquivando a aquel gran toro enfrente de él y la princesa mirándolo sorprendentemente–

Bueno… nunca pensé que supieras sobre lo que tenía guardado, que aburrido eres Skull Bone. -Diciendo esto sacando otras rocas con un pequeño gesto en sus manos- Pero aún no es el momento para mostrarlo Skull bone, sin más sigamos peleando. -Diciendo esto ocultando las demás rocas y tomando posee de pelea-

Tenía el presentimiento que diría eso, bueno pequeño bobino. Muéstrame de que estas hecho. –Diciendo esto último con el toro empezando a cornearlo retumbando el suelo con cada pisoteada que hacía.

Esto es todo lo que tienes, pensé que tendrías más… ahora creo que te has descuidado un poco amigo. -Esquivando con gracia y facilidad al enorme bobino, este empieza a irritarse al ver que sólo su oponente se limita a decir «Olé» con cada golpe fallido-

-Skull bone salta y le da un fuerte coletazo al uro para que este salga aventado para la otra dirección mientras deja el rastro de sus pezuñas aferrándose al suelo-

-Adolorido por el impacto, el espíritu mira a su invocadora a lo cual ella asiente-

Tú ganas, quería guardarlo para cuando decidieras dejar de jugar con él. –Terminado de hablar acercándosele el toro dorado este empezó a emitir una luz de su signo-

¡METAMORFOSIS CELESTIAL, CAMBIA AL GRAN GUERRERO ESPIRITUAL DEL ESPIRITUAL DEL ESPIRITUAL DE EL GRAN TORO DORADO! -El actual espíritu empezó a brillar y compactarse en una esfera de luz que empezó a tomar forma antropomorfa, pues la masa se solidifico en un gran ser de tamaño aproximado de unos 30m de altura. Una armadura medieval con varios remaches dorados y platinos, una enorme capa color cobre, un casco al estilo espartano sin mostrar la cara del espirito con 2 grandes cuernos de toro y apareciendo un enorme mazo de guerra-

-Bufo el gran ser que ahora si podría ser tomado como una gran amenaza para el dragón frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces exhalo un grito de guerra el cual se escuchaba a largas distancias donde se llevaba el encuentro-

Sabes, creo que me deje llevar por el momento… no cree que mejor sería resolver esto con, no sé… dime, ¿qué te gusta más mi querido amigo?, ¿las galletas o el pasto? -De una forma burlona, pues, no pudo continuar pues que este recibió el impacto del mazo con lo que choco con una montaña quebrándola por el impacto-

No debes confiarte, eso me enseñaste, Skull bone. -Señala la princesa al lado del espíritu celestial-

-En la distancia, se encontraba cierto dragón saliendo de los escombros el cual sacudiéndose el polvo mira el brillo que conformaba su contrincante- *Llevo tiempo sin sentir una buena pelea, creo que terminaremos esto por el momento* -Empezando a crear un aura oscura que modificaron sus ojos a los de su forma normal y luego siguió su cuerpo-

El objetivo ha sido noqueado, princesa Larisa. ¿Mi labor está por concluir? ¿No tiene otra cosa más que desee que haga? -Pregunta a la elfa a su lado, pero ella estaba mirando el caos creado–

Bueno, Tauro… estoy esperando que suceda algo más. -Se colocó mirando hacia donde el dragón fue lanzado, observando una oscuridad que provenida de ahí-

Si me disculpa usted princesa por mi duda, ¿Qué es «algo más»? -Pregunto extrañado el espíritu por la actitud pasiva de la princesa después de no volverle a decir nada-

Sabes que, olvida lo que dije. Creo que después de todo ya no es como era… -No pudo terminar su frase ya que esta empezó a ponerse pálida el rostro del rostro por la imponente figura aun mayor que estaba detrás del espíritu-

 _A_ que se refiere princesa sobre lo que está diciendo… ¡AAAAAAARGH! -Con dolor es interrumpido y al divisar ve a Skull bone apretándolo con una de sus manos mientras exhalaba humo y una gota de miedo se formó en el bovino-

Sabes que, prefiero las galletas. Ya sabes, para hablar tranquilamente sin recurrir a la violencia. ¿No lo crees? -Pregunto el espíritu asustado pues no recordaba que este dragón había crecido tanto después de todo el tiempo y claro, pues evitando lastimarse sabiendo que nunca ganaría-

Pensé que el gran espíritu estelar no temería pelear por la vida de su invocado, no que temiera primero a su vida. -Suspiro al ver blanco a tauro, pero fue aún mayor su sorpresa que su invocadora ahora estaba en la cabeza de Skull Bone que lo mira con desaprobación por rendirse tan rápido-

Vamos princesa Larisa, en primer lugar, él nunca le haría daño a usted a lo que logro recordar y en segunda pues… ¡ES UN DRAGÓN!, ¡NUNCA LE GANARÍA! -Diciendo esto mientras se retorcía, gritaba y sollozaba por su vida-

Qué más da, has hecho un buen trabajo, tomate tu merecido descanso. -Diciendo esto saco la piedra que mantenía su unión en la tierra, pero… no estaba- Ah… esto… no la encuentro -Explico mientras ponía cara de «upsi»-

Esto aún no ha terminado -Esas palabras fueron suficientes para helar al asustado espíritu y sorprendido a la elfa que aún estaba buscando su roca que ahora estaba en una de sus garras del dragón sonriendo maliciosamente y sacudiendo al pobre guerrero que seguía blanco por la noticia-

-Un gran pero leve rugido fue suficiente como para hacer resonar y templar gran parte de su territorio y desaparecer al espíritu después de ser expuesto a este-

Bueno princesa, parece que tendremos que posponer esta sesión de juego para otro momento… ¿no lo cree? -Sonrió el dragón mientras este volvió a un tamaño más apropiado para la elfa que aun despeinada por el gran choque del rugido que hizo-

Bueno, parece que aun conservas tu humor Skull bone. -Decía mientras se subía a él y tomaba las riendas para sujetarse-

Que se hará princesa, por cierto, gane. -Con una risita cerrando los ojos satisfactoriamente-

Bien, sabiendo que no puedo contra argumentar eso, no tengo más opción de cumplir nuestra apuesta, felicidades. Ahora, volvamos al castillo. -Termino empezando a sujetarse en el arnés que se sentó y se procedió a alzar vuelo el dragón. –

-Dentro de lo que era una gran sala de conferencia donde se discutía un tema diplomático sobre las acciones que se harán en el futuro del imperio, pues esto tenía que ver una advertencia que le dio el oráculo del emperador elfo a toda la base de su existencia. En una mesa redonda con 6 sillas simétricamente posicionadas donde se encuentran los representantes mayores del territorio de Skull bone y más. En los asientos se encontraban:

* * *

 **1º: El emperador del reino elfo,**

(su descripción ya fue dicha antes)

 **2º: Guardiana y administradora del paso al inframundo, HELEN.**

(Su aspecto es el de huna mujer muy delgada mostrando rasgos esqueléticos, sobresaltando las costillas por fuera del cuerpo y huesos en secciones de los brazos y piernas, posee dos cuernos largos que apuntan hacia arriba en la cabeza y dos pequeños más, no posee ojos pero si unas pupilas de fuego amarillo, sus labios están tan pegados a su mandíbula que los dientes sobresalen y se nota la separación de la mandíbula; su cabello es griseado y parece quebradizo aunque no sea así, su piel es un gris claro y oscuro en varias zonas.)

 **3º: Elemental rey de fuego, FIREYSON.**

(Su cuerpo es una composición de rocas volcánicas y plasma con signos grabados en ello, posee un circulo grande en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y unas marcas que separan al rostro en dos; su cabello es más como plasma o energía emanando de esta con un color naranja rojizo y en el centro de las partes esta, pero de color amarillo a su vez que es el color de su cuerpo de esta manera… sus marcas son rojizas.)

 **4º: Gran grifo rey plateado, OMEGA.**

(su aspecto es igual al de Falcon solamente que este es más grande, la mayor parte de su pelaje es plateado con unas alas blancas y no tiene una cicatriz.)

 **5º: Embajador del océano del noroeste, TORNCRASH.**

(Tiene el aspecto al de un humano bien dotado, pero cuenta con rasgos de tiburón y anguila)

 **6º: Espíritu de las bestias del bosque, COX**

(Es un ENT, solamente que este tiene más apariencia humana y de gran tamaño)

* * *

-Todos aun callados tras haber empezado el tema el emperador decidió que era mejor terminar todo-

Bueno, así que ustedes ¿qué opinan de lo que acabamos de discutir? -Pregunto el emperador con las manos juntas a los demás líderes. -

-Todos mirándolo con una expresión de duda aun en sus rostros se quedaron en silencio hasta que Helen hablo. –

Bueno… es que aún no estamos convencidos si aceptar esto o no, digo que estamos en un camino donde o se logra un tratado o se hace una guerra. –Dijo con una voz un poco desanimada y seria sobre lo que dijo el emperador-

Escucha rey elfo, yo estoy en desacuerdo en traer a una de esas alimañas a estos dominios y enviar a uno de los nuestros a convivir con ello. -Explico enojado el grifo hacia el elfo frente a él-

Es emperador, Omega. -Lo corrigió divertidamente. - Además si esto es solamente un experimento de cómo se llevarían y estará en mi territorio, no te preocupes. –Le dijo haciéndolo tener un leve tic en el ojo-

Solamente estas muy seguro porque tienes a ese dragón de tu lado, ¿qué harías si el decidiera irse o no aceptase este trato? -Le dijo al rey mientras este lo miraban serio y esperando su respuesta. -

Puede que sea cierto y me deje llevar sólo por Skull bone y de que él puede corregir muchas cosas, no lo dudo… pero estamos hablando porque no le he dicho sobre esto… Skull bone la o lo juzgara sin tener en mente si esto es una prueba además si sale mal, Skull bone podrá ver las habilidades y puntos débiles de los humanos que nos servirían para lograr la victoria si estos se revelaran en nuestro trato o no se lograra el cometido. –Se levantó mientras explicaba todo un poco serio y reafirmando lo cometido de la reunión-

-Un momento de silencio haciendo que el gran grifo se sentara y quedase callado murmurando para sí mismo queriendo evitar el cometido-

Tengo que admitir que pensaste mucho sobre esto, elfo, pero recuerda que es un dragón y puede llegar a hacer estupideces. -Exclamo el elemental viendo al emperador-

Bueno, amigo mío, pues claro que estoy consciente de las cosas que ha hecho Skull bone este tiempo y sé que es el indicado… creo. –Dijo lo último con un poco de duda y una gota en su nuca dejando al resto de los presentes con duda- Será divertido, uno nunca sabe qué cosas pasarían. Jajajaja

Esto va a terminar muy mal… bueno, eso opino yo. -Expreso el elemental sentándose nuevamente ya resignado-

-La reunión termino con cada uno de los jefes volviendo a sus respectivos lugares de mandos menos Omega y Helen, que se quedaban aun mirando al emperador después de la reunión. –

Bueno sería que le hubieras dicho toda la verdad a ellos y no inventarle amigo. -Intervino el elemental tomando del hombre al elfo- Hicimos el concejo para poder resguardar y proteger Edolas.

Lo mismo digo, pero hacer esto ni siquiera sería justo para el joven Skull bone y la princesa, ¿o no?, Reynald. -Le dijo Helen al elfo enfrente de él que la miro con una mueca en su cara-

Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo amigo, pero ella tiene razón esta vez. -Le dijo Omega cruzándose de brazos junto a Helen-

Bueno, debería darles la razón… pero creo que ya debería estar llegando por el puente. -Dijo esto último rascándose la cabeza mirando al horizonte dejando confundidos a los 2 seres a su lado-

¿Quién está por llegar? -Dijeron al unisón ambos aun perplejos de lo que les dijo-

A si, bueno… pues el humano de intercambio… creo que se me olvido decirles esto jajaja. -Aun con un poco de pesar reía levemente por lo que dijo-

… -Se quedaron en silencio y blanco los dos mientras veían reír al elfo frente a ellos aun sin poder procesar la noticia-

Bueno, creo que iré a recibirlo o recibirla, nos vemos después. -Y se fue marchando del lugar dejándolos aun blancos-

¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Fue lo que escucho Reynald al salir de la puerta acompañado de un golem de mana-

-En otra parte-

Sabes princesa, creo que debería aprender otra magia. -Le explico Skull bone mientras caminaban ya después de aterrizar en su territorio-

Sí, pero no sé cuál más puedo aprender… pero sé que puedo con más. -Le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose más. –

-En un gran puente que separaba un rio fuerte se encontraba por llegar el emperador junto a su guardia, en la mitad del puente se encontraba un individuo con unas maletas y una túnica que se veía que estaba esperando algo o alguien-

¡HEY! -Le grito tomando su atención. – Puedes pasar. -Le termino de gritar mientas este empezó a avanzar pisando el resto del puente separado por la línea-

Skull bone... ¿qué te pasa? -Pregunto tras haberse quedado quieto mirando al vacío-

Esa sensación, esas bestias se atrevieron a cruzar mi dominio. -Gruño entre dientes mostrando una sensación de enojo. –

Oh no, Skull bone. -Exclamo la princesa preocupada. –

Un humano ha llegado al territorio de Skull bone, ahora que le espera tras desatar el enojo del dueño de estas tierras.

 **Fin**

 **Capitulo 3: Nueva vida** _ **.**_

* * *

 **Fue corto, pero espero que divertido. Ahora de ir al grano.**

 **Si pienso continuarla, pero también quiero escribir más en las historias y ocupo pensar sobre las tramas y los capítulos. Así que decidí darle un giro más interesante a las historias (Excepto Cosmos) para que puedan entretenerse. Como siempre, la universidad consume tiempo y hay momento donde no quiero hacer nada, aunque tenga las ideas.**

 **Sin más, gracias por haber leído esta historia olvidada, sé que tengo historias comenzando, pero ahora tengo más ideas para escribirlas. Usare un poco de publicidad para que lean las otras historia para ver si es que les gusta, agradezco las vista ya que me demuestra que les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **Tengo la ayuda de un amigo para las ideas y con el estoy escribiendo una historia no Fic de nombre «Ancient»que trata sobre un fin del mundo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que logren encontrar.**

 **Nos vemos después y hasta pronto.**


End file.
